We Need To Talk
by juviin
Summary: All you need are some good communication skills. [One-shot, set in between the Avatar arc and the Alvarez arc]


The ride back to Amefurashi village after the defeat of Avatar felt much longer than it was, and completely silent. Neither of the two mages found it in themselves to properly address what had happened now that they were alone.

Upon reaching the village, the first thing Gray noticed was that everything was wet, but only within the borders of the town. The entire town was drenched as if it had been submerged under the water and the smell of a rainstorm was almost overpowering. Not only was it clear that there was a rainstorm, but it must have been long and heavy, since nearly every plant in sight was dead from over-hydration.

Recalling Natsu's words earlier, Gray frowned. Was _this_ what they were worried about Juvia over? Or had it still been raining when they got here.

"Hey-" he started, only to realize that Juvia had already gone inside the small house while he was looking around.

Gray opened the door, suddenly overcome by the familiarity of "home". Not a "house," but a "home" where he had someone who loved him, someone to say-

"Welcome home, Gray-sama." Juvia smiled brightly at him from a few feet away from the door where she was taking things out of cabinets. "Juvia says that, but this won't be our home any longer after today." Juvia continued what she was doing.

"We'll still always have a home with each other though." Juvia's face turned red as she looked up at Gray, who, upon realizing exactly what he said, foung his own cheeks getting flushed as well. "I'll help you pack up," he mumbled, and Juvia just nodded.

A silence fell over them once more, however this one was less tense and more anxious, like two teenagers with crushes.

"Gray-sama-"

"Juvia-"

Both of them stopped, seeing that the other was trying to speak.

"You can go first," Juvia said, nodding at him.

They stood in silence for what must have been a whole minute before Gray finally found his voice.

"For how long did it rain?" Juvia's eyes widened, clearly not expecting that from him.

Juvia opened her mouth to speak, but Gray held up his hand.

"And did I cause it?" Juvia's face fell into a frown.

"Gray-sama...did not cause it. Juvia's emotions did."

Juvia gulped, averting her eyes.

"It started about...five months ago and ended when Wendy healed Juvia."

"When Wendy healed you? Of what?" Gray's brows furrowed.

"J-Juvia only got a slight fever! It was nothing serious."

"I'm sorry, for leaving you. What were you saying before?"

Juvia visibly seemed to steel herself, taking a deep breath in and out.

"Does Gray-sama not trust Juvia?"

"Wha-"

"Juvia really cannot see why she couldn't have _helped_ you. It was so dangerous for you to go there all on your own. Juvia is a capable mage, you've trained with her, and she would not have exposed you!"

"Juvia, you know that there were risks. I had to be able to move freely, and if I suddenly betrayed them but you were there-"

"Juvia would give her life for Gray if it came to it, so why did you do something so dangerous on your own? She isn't defenseless either, even if they turned on her she could handle it!"

"I wanted to tell you, trust me I did. There were days when I just wanted to abandon the mission and come back, but I didn't want them finding you. I was scared." At this point, Gray was sitting on the couch, wearing the saddest expression she had seen him in in a long time. Juvia walked over, put her arms around him, and leaned into him.

"I understand that you were scared. I understand," Gray wrapped one arm around Juvia, "but, Juvia was scared too."

Gray looked down at the girl and, if the crack in her voice wasn't enough to tell, her cheeks were now stained with tears.

"Juvia thought that Gray was never coming back! She thought that he ran off with someone else, or even worse-" she sniffled and Gray wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Juvia." Gray adjusted his body so that he could hug her fully while she cried into his chest.

After they had calmed down, the awkwardness melted away and they were joking and laughing like they had been doing.

However, unlike before, they may have been even closer, if that was even possible.

* * *

 **AN: thank you for reading! I just suddenly got ideas for what would be said when they talked everything out, and wrote this in about an hour (at 4 am). I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did please leave a favorite or a review or read my other works (though most of those are old)**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
